


Dog Days

by Bunroeun



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunroeun/pseuds/Bunroeun
Summary: Being Ganghak's second-in-command has always been a handful. Whether it's dealing with the other union schools, Wolf's whims, Hayden and his delusions, or the day-to-day inconveniences - Hwangmo is always going from one headache to another. Today isn't anything different from the usual.
Relationships: Wolf Keum/Hwangmo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing 18+ fics so I hope it wasn't rushed. Please enjoy!

God, Hwangmo is irritated. The bus to school was late this morning. Classes were boring as usual, and for P.E. today, they did stupid team-building exercises. Not to mention, he had to deal with managing the other idiots in Ganghak. Wolf Keum was in an even pissier mood than usual due to the lost money. He was even getting bored of beating up Jared Sun. Now, Wolf would be moody and snappy all day long and take it out on the rest of his subordinates. Hayden Ma was off running around getting his ass beat by whoever-the-fuck after Hwangmo told him to lay low. The other two minions had yet to find Julia Chae, which also added to Wolf's irritation.

 _Oh, fuck._  
  
Just thinking about it made his headache border on becoming a migraine. Hwangmo rubs his temples and sighs with great exasperation. He wasn't thinking of just the lost money. Ever since he became Wolf's subordinate, life had been one big headache after another. Sometimes he wondered if the benefits were worth all the risk and stress associated with the Union. How long has it been? Hwangmo had been doing his contemplations in the meeting room where Wolf and the rest of them conducted their operations. The reason he was even there, to begin with, was due to Wolf summoning him to the room. To no one's surprise, Wolf wasn't even there waiting for him. Wolf had sent out the two responsible for losing the money into Noryangjin, and Hayden was nowhere to be found, so Hwangmo was alone in the room. With no one in the room, he had been left alone with his thoughts for longer than he would have liked.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and he expects Wolf to step into the room. His expectation is destroyed by the visage of Hayden Ma stepping inside and slumping onto a couch. Hayden was still sporting a fucked up face and hurt ego. That much was evident to anyone who looked at the fool. Hwangmo sighed again and began conversating with Hayden.  
  
"I thought I told you we had to lay low. Who the hell beat you up?"  
  
Hayden scowls at Hwangmo and replies sourly, "That's none of your business. And why the fuck do you think I lost!?"  
  
"Considering your face, I think anyone would think you lost. Good luck finding any girls with that ugly mug. Well, whoever it was must've done you a favor. Maybe you'll get pity points now."  
  
Hwangmo chuckles as Hayden sputters out a retort. "E-excuse me!? Who do you think you're talking to here? I can get any girl I want easily! Fucking e-a-s-y!"  
  
"There ain't a chick out there who is going to want to land in bed with you, Hayden. I can't tell, did your lips get busted, or are you wearing lipstick again?"  
  
"Man, fuck you Hwangmo, at least I'm not out here looking like an orange skunk."  
  
Hwangmo gives a barky laugh and asks Hayden again, "So who fucked you up?"  
  
Hayden's eyes shift back and forth before he mutters out an answer, "It was Eunjang's White Mamba..."  
  
They both sit in silence before Hwangmo lets out another exasperated sigh and starts speaking, "What did I fucking tell you? Of course, you were shitting around again."  
  
Hayden tries to defend himself, "You expect me to believe that punk beat the Wolf Keum ... Well, I believe it now, that's for sure. Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you would be out with the other two looking for Julia Chae."  
  
"Wolf told me to meet him here."  
  
This time Hayden smirks at Hwangmo and makes a snide remark, "Must be hard being the favorite."   
  
"Tch, shut the hell up, Hayden. How about you get out of here before Wolf sees your fucked up face?"  
  
Hayden stands up to leave, but before exiting through the door, he says one last thing to irritate Hwangmo even more. "I guess it's true that you should sleep with your boss if you want to climb the hierarchy~."  
  
"HAYDEN YOU FU--!"  
  
The door closes behind Hayden quickly, and Hwangmo could hear Hayden's hurried footsteps running down the hall. It took a few deep breathes before Hwangmo could control his temper. He almost chased after Hayden. Hwangmo sat back down and leaned back into the cushions. Hayden is a lot more perceptive than he looked or Hwangmo isn't as good at hiding the truth as he thought. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door. A voice calls from the other side of the door, "I'm coming in."  
  
Wolf steps in and surveys the room. Once he's sure there's no one else there, he turns around to lock the door. Hwangmo checks his back pocket for the condom he kept prepared in case Wolf needed him. There's always an air of awkwardness between them. Then, Wolf walks over and straddles Hwangmo's lap. Without exchanging any words, their lips meet. Wolf's soft lips open as if beckoning Hwangmo in. Their tongues intertwine, and all that can be heard is their panting. That is until Hwangmo feels a sudden pain and the metallic taste of blood leaks into his mouth. Wolf pulls away as he gazes down at Hwangmo with his piercing gaze as Hwangmo touches his lower lip.  
  
The bastard had bitten him.  
  
Hwangmo takes this as his cue and unbuckles his belt. He pulls his flaccid manhood out and averts his gaze from Wolf. On the other hand, Wolf takes matters into his own hands and clasps Hwangmo's flaccid penis before putting it in his mouth. He teasingly suckles it at first before taking it all in his mouth. Wolf turns his gaze upwards, but Hwangmo's eyes are still averted. Annoyed, Wolf lightly drags his teeth along Hwangmo's now semi-hard member.  
  
Now, their eyes meet again. Hwangmo places his right hand on Wolf's head and gently pushes the smaller male's head down. Wolf's tongue caresses Hwangmo's penis, and Wolf continues to suck on it until he gets bored. Wolf stands up and unbuckles his pants. Then, he discards his pants and kicks them to the side. Hwangmo takes the condom out of his back pocket and tears the wrapper. He slides the condom onto his dick and pulls out a small bottle of lube he had kept under the couch. He applies some to his hand and strokes his penis to coat it with the lubricant.  
  
Wolf removes his boxers and gets back on Hwangmo's lap. Then, he fingers himself to loosen up his asshole before he slowly lowers himself onto Hwangmo's erect penis. Hesitantly, Hwangmo inserts his penis into Wolf's tight ass. The bespeckled male winces in pain as it goes in, but he doesn't stop. Wolf takes off his glasses and tosses them onto the other couch where Hayden had been sitting. Gritting his teeth, Wolf gives out an order: "Fuck me."  
  
Hwangmo adjusts his position on the couch and pushes Wolf down so that Wolf is lying down. Forcefully, Hwangmo begins moving his hips back and forth as Wolf lets out grunts and moans. Hwangmo grips Wolf's hips tightly and does his best to match Wolf's pace. Arching his back in pleasure, Wolf orders Hwangmo once again. "Hwangmo, go harder."  
  
Hwangmo brings himself on top of Wolf and increases his thrusts with fervor. Their grunts and panting fill the room until Wolf's moans escalate, and he whines out, "I'm c-cumming!"  
  
With one final thrust, Hwangmo feels Wolf's hot semen hit his abdomen. Wolf's body goes limp on the couch, and Hwangmo lets out a guttural moan as he finishes inside of Wolf. He lowers himself onto Wolf, and the two rest on the sofa in a moment of peace. Hwangmo is tempted to ask Wolf what brought this on but holds his tongue. As if reading Hwangmo's thoughts, Wolf breaks the silence to end their time together.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
Hwangmo sits up and tosses the condom into the trash. He buckles his pants back up and gets up so he can throw the garbage in the dumpsters on campus. While Hwangmo is getting up, Wolf also puts his pants back on. Once he's dressed, Wolf stands by the doorway and says one final thing before leaving.  
  
"Clean this place up."  
  
Then, he unlocks the door and steps out. Hwangmo muses to himself that Wolf must be really stressed with everything going on. Otherwise, Ganghak's fierce leader wouldn't be so keen to see him for these types of things. At least that's how it usually is with Wolf.


End file.
